


A Body on Fire

by junko



Series: Scatter and Howl [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Kinbaku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya finally gets his birthday present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Body on Fire

The last hour of the birthday processional felt like a thousand years to Byakuya. The idea that somewhere in the bedroom suite Renji was being made ready for him set every fiber of his being aflame.

Time crawled. Worse, the more boring the proceedings, the more time Byakuya’s mind had to begin to imagine EXACTLY what might be waiting for him. Thank goodness he had many years of practice at closing off his mind from his body or he would have embarrassed himself a thousand times over in the last twenty minutes alone.

Byakuya had never anticipated a single birthday present so much.

Eishirō seemed to enjoy torturing Byakuya with tidbits of news. ‘They’ve arrived, my lord,” and “I believe things are underway, my lord.” Finally, after the longest twenty minutes of Byakuya’s life, Eishirō said, “Let’s get you changed now, my lord, so when word arrives you can go immediately.”

“Yes,” Byakuya said, though he was sure it sounded far more like ‘Oh Gods Please!’

The removal of the layers of kimono was its own special torture, though as each bit of fabric came off and was stored, Byakuya felt lighter… and more eager.

When Yu knocked on the door, Byakuya had to bite back an angry ‘This had better be important.’ He’d intended to be more polite, but only managed a curt, “What?”

“The rope master, Captain Ōtoribashi to see you, my lord,” Yu stammered.

Unconcerned about his state of undress, Byakuya said, “Yes, yes, of course. Please come in.” The moment the lanky, blond captain stepped over the threshold, Byakuya asked, “Is everything all right?”

“Oh, yes, things went well. Though I do wonder if I could have a private moment, Captain?”

It took Byakuya a second to remember that they weren’t. Byakuya shooed the servants away impatiently. To Eishirō he added, “I am quite capable of removing my own clothing. I will set them out properly for you.”

Lips thinned, no doubt considering the extra ironing he would feel necessary, Eishirō bowed his way out with a contrite, “Of course, my lord.”

“Since time is of the essence, let me cut straight to the point,” Ōtoribashi said, still standing in the doorway in his uniform. He clasped his hands together and his expression radiated regret in a way that had Byakuya’s heart nearly stopping. “I have to apologize. I’m going to have to intrude on your aftercare. Your lieutenant and I bonded very well—surprisingly well for someone as new to this as he is and whom I know not at all—but, I’m afraid I allowed his willingness to inform my art. It would be inadvisable for you to release him by yourself. Real damage could be done. I had intended to keep things simple so that this experience could remain as private as possible for the two of you, but… well, frankly, I got carried away. It was unprofessional. I’m sorry.”

Relief washed over Byakuya. He’d been afraid Renji had already sustained an injury or had been otherwise unable to go through with things—not that Byakuya could entirely blame him, had that been the case, but it would have been… disappointing. “That’s acceptable, Captain. I appreciate your candor. What do you advise, rope master?”

Ōtoribashi lifted a shoulder, “As I said, Captain Kuchiki, I’m going to have to intrude on your aftercare. Your lieutenant will need you there, but I’ll simply have to be there as well. I will stay as much out of the way as possible.”

“Oh, I see,” Byakuya said. He wanted to confess the truth: that aftercare was not at all a skill set he excelled in, and he could, quite frankly, use advice from someone more experienced. Pride almost kept him from saying that, but he found that turning his face away, he could say, “I’ve been a poor student of your art. Having you there will allow me to learn. Let us consider this an opportunity, not an intrusion.”

“Ah, excellent,” Ōtoribashi said, brightening. “Your lieutenant painted you as far more jealous. I’m pleased. I think you should go now, by the way. Your man is very… well, angry and frustrated, which is why I felt I could come. He should be in a better place having had a chance to work through that for a few minutes alone.” Rose must have seen the question in Byakuya’s eye because he added, “He’s fine. This is natural for… alpha personalities. At any rate, I noticed he rather cleverly left his zanpakutō in the room. He’s not alone, nor, should he care to remember, entirely helpless.”

Byakuya nodded. He’d stripped himself of most of the layers of kimono, leaving only the innermost on. “Shall I call for you when we’re ready?” He was talking as he walked to the door. “Also, I’ll inform Eishirō to bring you something from my birthday feast. It was quite good.”

“That would be lovely,” Ōtoribashi said, but he was making ‘shooing’ and ‘hurry up’ motions with his hands.

At the door, however, Byakuya had a final question. It would take him no time to reach the suite; there was currently no one in the Soul Society faster than he was. “You say Renji was angry? How did you know?”

“He growled at me.” Rose said, “And I think he meant to bite me.”

Byakuya smiled to himself. “Growling? Captain Ōtoribashi, Renji’s not angry; he’s aroused.”

#

Using shunpo indoors was tricky, but Byakuya was well motivated to arrive at the bedroom suite quickly and without accident. At the door, he paused for a moment. He was so excited that his hands vibrated more than trembled. Leaning into the rice paper, he listened. 

The noises from the other side were nearly enough to send Byakuya over the edge.

An animal restrained. So many of the things about Renji that Byakuya found sexy were contained in those three words. Some time ago, Byakuya realized that what he found attractive about these games they played was not Renji subdued and submissive, but Renji fighting, resisting—and yes, ultimately being commanded. 

With a shuddering breath, Byakuya slid open the door. Low lights and a smoky haze gave the large space an intimate, private feel. What illumination there was, focused on the body suspended from the ceiling by thick, red ropes. 

Ass, more than body, was the initial impression.

Byakuya felt the sweat of arousal prickle across his skin. Renji had been positioned in a perfect, mid-air pose of aching desire: calves bound to thigh and spread wide, back arched, but tipped slightly downward as though begging to be filled. His body was twisted in such a way that Renji seemed to be glancing back behind him, asking to pleasured.

A sheen of sweat covered Renji’s exposed naked flesh. Somehow Captain Ōtoribashi had left the lines of the tattoos mostly unbroken. If anything the patterns the ropes made highlighted the ink, drawing the eye even more readily to the fascinating markings. Byakuya could see the tremor of muscles and heaving of breath. The ropes creaked under Renji's weight and the desperate jerks his body made as he unconsciously fought restraint. His head bowed, and long blood-red hair, dampened by sweat, hung in front of his face.

His gaze drawn back to that delectable ass, Byakuya noticed ropes bound balls and wrapped tightly up the length of Renji’s cock. The depth of his torture was clear in the deepening color of the exposed head.

Having heard the door slide open Renji let out a pitiful bellow and then a gasping, “Byakuya?”

“Yes, it’s me.” Byakuya started forward, but nearly slid on a piece of paper left on the floor. He would have ignored it but for the word “Important” written very large on it. Grabbing it, Byakuya made his way over to Renji, who was starting to sob for want. Quickly, Byakuya scanned the writing. 

You may release his delicates at any point. The ropes for each are separate. 

“Thank gods,” Byakuya muttered. Disregarding the rest of the note, he tossed it aside. It had said something about how he should help himself to toys in some bag or other, but that seemed far less important than kissing Renji right now and giving him some relief. 

Kneeling on the floor in front of where Renji’s head hung, Byakuya took his face in both hands. Pushing away the damp, loose hair, Byakuya drew Renji’s mouth into a deep kiss. Renji latched on to the contact like a drowning man gasping for air. Tongue sought Byakuya’s desperately. As they kissed, keening noises escaped through Renji’s nose and Byakuya wasn’t at all surprised when, once they broke contact, Renji hissed, “Oh, god, I need to come.”

Byakuya glanced down, assessing the situation. The cord around Renji’s cock had been secured with a simple bow. Byakuya kept one hand in Renji’s hair, holding his head up, kissing him, while the other tugged the cord loose. 

Of course Renji made a huge mess of the under-kimono Byakuya wore, but, Byakuya smiled to himself, that was a thing Renji did: destroyed kimono. And, at any rate, it was time to take it off.

He let go of Renji’s hair and began to undress. “You’ve done so well,” he told Renji. Letting the kimono slip from his shoulders, Byakuya took Renji’s face in his hands again. “Look at me,” Byakuya demanded, “Can you go on or shall I call for the rope master?” 

Renji’s eyes struggled to focus, but then, amazingly, he gave a wolfish, sharp smile. “That’d be a shitty birthday present if I was already done for, wouldn’t it?”

It sounded like bravado, even as it thrilled Byakuya. “You will say your safe word if you need?”

“Promise,” Renji said, his voice scratchy and eyes already losing focus. “Anyway, why do you think I been so hot and bothered? I’ve been waiting here all ready for you to fuck me.”

Byakuya’s hand hid his face to obscure the rush of feeling, but he lowered his fingers enough to say, “I love you more than a little bit right now, Renji Abarai.”

“Likewise,” Renji said, his voice a raspy squeak. “But my balls are still feeling it, so any minute now would be great.”

Byakuya stood up, intending to rush to the bedroom for lube, when he realized that what he’d kicked when he’d first entered the room was a brand new tube of the very stuff he was looking for. ‘Clever Captain Ōtoribashi,” Byakuya thought to himself with a smile. 

#

Despite the premature release, Renji’s body still felt like it was on fire in the strangest way. Byakuya’s fingers trailed along the lines of the ropes, his eyes full of admiration, desire, and want. Every feather light touch, even the invisible one of Byakuya’s gaze, lit up the nerve endings in Renji’s flesh. His nipples hardened to stiff peaks.

Byakuya was naked, too. Byakuya was never naked. Not like this. He’d just chucked his clothes, like it was no big deal that Renji had spent his jizz all over the expensive fabric. Renji was honestly surprised Byakuya hadn’t used that whole thing as an excuse to ‘punish’ Renji for misbehavior. 

It was a testimony to how far they’d come that Renji was a tiny bit disappointed that Byakuya hadn’t thought of it. Then again, who was to say, he wouldn’t torture Renji in some other way? What was torturous was seeing Byakuya’s hard rampant cock on full-display like this and not getting to taste it or feel it thrusting deep inside. Renji grunted in frustration and strained against the ropes’ strange comforting/frustrating embrace.

Renji’s spent cock trembled pathetically trying to rise to the mounting excitement of the idea. As Byakuya’s fingers finally reached his spread-wide hole, Renji moaned. 

Finally!

Instead of the violence Renji wanted, there was more soft exploration. Cool, slick fingers spread and teased. With his balls still firmly tied, Renji’s cock’s attempts to rise still managed to shoot intense, white hot spikes of pleasure deep inside. Like with the humbler, Renji could do nothing to encourage Byakuya to quicken the pace other than to beg. Unfortunately, Renji had spent all his coherence earlier. The only thing that came out of his mouth now was a sobbing groan and a deep-throated snarl.

Something about the snarl made Byakuya purr happily, “You like this? You want more?”

Renji managed a semi-cogent, “Uh-huh,” though it sounded strangled and desperate.

Fingers glided inside, two at once. The sudden stretch made Renji hiss. His unconscious jerk tugged at balls. His flagging cock now sprung back into action painfully stretching him even more. Tears pricked in his eyes. 

Every thrust of Byakuya’s fingers was a searing jab of pleasure mixed with pain looped back into pleasure, all of it amplified by how completely immobilized and open the ropes held him.

At last Byakuya’s fingers slipped out to be replaced by a firm, fleshy pressure. Slowly, achingly, Byakuya drove inward. The stretching sensation burned like an aching fire of need. Renji’s head tossed from side to side as he tried to push back against it, take him in faster, but he was completely under Byakuya’s command.

Byakuya pushed all the way in, to the hilt. Renji thought he might die from sensory overload. He was held all over by the ropes and his balls felt ready to explode and then Byakuya began to move, so tortuously slowly. Byakuya’s thrusts swung him forward in the air, but Renji could feel Byakuya's hands on his body, too, holding him steady. So much pain and pleasure coursed through him that he couldn’t even keep his head upright any more. He was rocked and fucked and fucked and rocked. Just like that time with the humbler, something in Renji broke free, dropped out… or maybe took off, flying high.

He lost track of time or maybe all time became now. 

Until suddenly heat filled him and the sounds of Byakuya's unbridled, unfiltered pleasure burst forth in a wild, strangled cry. The sound carried Renji away and what passion he’d managed to muster spent itself again.

Then there was catching of breath and muttered ‘oh gods’ and ‘I love you so much,’ and Renji slowly coming back to a different kind of ache, the kind that said, ‘you’ve been hanging in the air too long.’

And then Byakuya retreated to the other room. Renji lifted his head at the sound of slapping bare feet, just in time to see Byakuya ring the servant’s bell. “Oi,” Renji shouted after him, “Didn’t you forget something?”’

Byakuya came back and put his hands on either side of Renji’s face again. “We need the rope master, Renji. I can’t do this by myself. I’d hurt you.”

“Oh,” Renji laughed with relief. “I thought maybe you were calling for dessert or something and were just going to leave me like this.”

Byakuya kissed him. “Rukia’s right about you, you know. You’re a fool.”

“Only for you, babe.”

Byakuya made a happy noise and was kissing him again, when there was a soft rap at the door. “It’s only me,” came Rose’s voice. “Sorry to intrude.”

Byakuya started to stand up to move out of the way, but Rose must have made some motion and Byakuya settled back down. “What you’re doing is good, actually.”

Byakuya seemed a little more self-conscious at the approval, but his hands continued to roam over Renji’s face as Rose swiftly moved in and the familiar touch of ‘this leg, now.’ “It’s going to be a bit of a dance,” Rose said. When his leg was finally moved, Renji had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. “You’ll need to get some blood flow back to certain areas. It may take some time.”

Renji had already resigned himself to that. Besides, it was nice that Byakuya’s big role in all this seemed to be running his fingers through Renji’s hair and kissing him and murmuring sweet nothings about how strong and beautiful Renji was. And he was just sitting there naked, in front of another captain, being… a lover. A lover whose eyes kept straying to watch what Rose was doing. Renji smiled at that. “You can just go, stand beside him,” Renji insisted. “I know you want to take notes.”

Byakuya blushed at that. “I’m providing aftercare.”

Renji chuckled and said, “So kiss me some more.”

Rose did an amazing thing then, somehow gently twirling Renji’s body so that his whole world seemed to spin while being kissed, and suddenly he found himself lowered onto Byakuya’s lap. 

“He’s magic,” Renji said when they broke from the kiss. “Can we keep him?”

“He belongs to another, alas,” Rose said. His steady hands rubbed down Renji’s muscles in a very firm, unobtrusive, un-sexual way. “But my Kira is a flexible fellow. Maybe we could all do things together.”

Byakuya laughed lightly and to Renji murmured, “Skip directly to a foursome, eh?”

“Mmm,” Renji agreed contentedly. Curled up against Byakuya’s naked thighs, Renji enjoyed the soft, hesitant touches of Byakuya’s fingers on his face and hair and Rose’s constant, unhurried massage. Renji wasn’t used to such attention, but he could certainly learn to be. Not entirely meaning to say anything out loud, he announced: “I feel special.”

Two voices came at once, as both Byakuya and Rose said, “You are.”

#

Byakuya glanced up at Rose, who had been kneading Renji’s shoulders. “He’s fallen asleep.”

Rose chuckled. “He is rather special. Many people sob when the ropes are released. Everything just comes out, you know. Yours? He conks out with a smile on his lips. You should keep track of this one. Treat him right.”

Byakuya smoothed Renji’s hair from his face. “I intend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's no new Bleach chapter out today, I thought I'd best give y'all this. Hope you enjoy it! (And thanks to Josey for her usual typo-ing, etc.!)


End file.
